kagome
by kagome-AKAangle
Summary: her story


Dear journal

I am kagome today my life as I knew changed.

My day was as it always is my brother Miroku and my sister's husband Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha who is my husband to be in a month was talking to my father.  
I and my sister Rin and my brothers wife sango who was my best friend and like a sister to me so I call her my sister helping my mother she told me to go into town to get milk but then my father's most trusted guard comes in and warned that the enemy were attacking. I remember it like it was yesterday my father was in shock my brother was thinking how to get us out my Inuyasha was rushing to me so was sesshomaru to Rin my mother was holding are hands she always knew how to calm us down right then she was my hero I was hugging sango to calm her down since I am older than her by three moons.Inuyasha finely got to me and swept me in his arms my brother hit my dad on the back to get him out of shock he snapped out of it and went to my mother and swept her in his arms miroku reached sango and did the same then they started running to are hideout it was underground that we had it was almost like a home but less good felling about it by the time there it we were all tired there were only three rooms two were bedrooms the largest one was the living area it had ramen cups stacked up in there but we were to tired to look at the rest so we all went to bed my parents and miroku and sango slept in one room. So I and Inuyasha and sesshomaru and Rin slept in the same room. That night I could not sleep even though I was tired I could hear Rins clothes move with her. Inuyasha' s clothes you could hear move in the dirt as he rolled over to face me I thought he was a sleep but he his golden eyeslooked at me and I knew he wasn't he asked me what was wrong I told him that I was afraid of losing him and my family he looked so cute with his little puppy ears moving with each sound all at once he said don't worry even if I do die I will always be with you in that moment I knew I loved him more than I thought possible apparently I was silent for to long because he looked at to see if I was alright and asked if I believed him I said yes with all my heart he pulled me into a hug I fell to sleep in his arms. I was waken up by Rin to help mom I got up or I tried to but inuyasah still had his arms around me so I had to wake him up and he let go of me then went back to sleep I changed into a new dress that I got for my birthday from my parents . When I went into the living area to help my mother and my sisters cook the morning meal I had to crack the eggs my sisters were chopping up vegetables my mother was fixing the ramen it took us about tell the sun was up to get al of it ready I was sent to wake up sesshomaru and inuyasha I woke up sesshomaru first because he is easer to wake up the I went over to inuyasha his silver hair looked so shiny I had to touch it and it woke him up he smiled up at me and I did the same I told him the morning meal was ready and left, They came out with fresh clothes on my father was up by then so was miroku we ate in silence we were all lost in are own thought we were so wrapped up in are thoughts we never noticed the guard come in he cleared his throat we all snapped are heads in his direction he was fathers most trusted guard and friend he was like an uncle to me his name was Hojo . Hojo told father that it was only a few men from the enemy but to stay down here just in case so we did for three moons. During this time we found out that are family was about to get bigger Rin was with child I was so happy. Two more moons Hojo came and got us and told us we were safe and that there was a new sport. When we finely got up Rin was a little round. Me and Inuyasha were finely married a week after we came up that was the happiest I have ever been. Three weeks after that we finely scene the new game because we were told that Hojo was a theft we didn't believe them that day was the worst day of my life I watched as my poor uncle was put into the arena to fight for his life he was killed by another gladiator staked through the heart I will never forget all that blood and how he looked on his last day he had cuts all over his body his sandy hair was a rust color because of all the blood. I remember his laugh so happy high on life he once told me never let some other person know you're down. I remember my father trying every thing in his power to let Hojo go. So my father had to sit there high on that stool and watch as those monsters kill his best friend I can still see this face so much pain watching. If you did not figure it out my father is the emperor we are the Higurashi's


End file.
